This invention relates generally to electrical terminals and more particularly to a pin and socket assembly for establishing improved electrical contact, thereby enabling significant downsizing of electrical connectors.
Pin and socket electrical terminals are in extensive use for a variety of purposes and are an essential component in many products. The object of this invention is to provide an improved pin and socket electrical terminal that has the capability for carrying high electrical currents for the size of the terminal. This capability provides for miniaturization.